Metal Showtime 2: Kopa's Reign
by Metallicafan2005
Summary: This is the following sequel of Metal Showtime. So, still Jan Mark (in character) will gonna play thrash metal songs for the animals in Pridelands. Rated T for not-so-extreme swearing. That's it...
1. Kopa's Presentation

**Welcome to Metal Showtime 2: Kopa's Reign**

 **But before you read this one, make sure you read the first one first before this one.**

 **This is the sequel to Metal Showtime 1 and I hope you enjoy this one**

 **Anyways, ENJOY.**

* * *

As the sun rises, and the animals are going to the Pride Rock. Then, as minutes has passed, Simba has watched the sky while the presentation off Kopa was being held. Simba nuzzles his new wife and queen, Nala and his newly born son, Kopa. Then, Rafiki comes and he puts coconut oil in Kopa's head and the picks him up and holds him up for the animals' view. The animals starts howling, stamping etc, which make Jan Mark confused and a little bit scared because he never seen a presentation like this before nor anything in his life before.

Jan Mark said to himself quietly, "I hope they didn't thrashed around too much like every time I go to a metal concert."

Then, animals bow as they respect to the next king.

Then, Timon said, "Ah, Pumbaa. Look a that little guy. A chip off the old block. And you know who's gonna raise him?'

Pumbaa replied "His parents?"

Timon said, "Yes. I know that. But who's gonna teach him the very important stuff?" He added, "Like how to belch and dig for grubs. I'm tellin' you, buddy. Its gonna be like old times. You, me and that little guys."

Simba, Nala and Rafiki just laugh at what Timon said.

As the presentation has ended, Jan Mark finally relief because as thee first time he sees a presentation like this he said to Simba, "Dude, I was a little bit scared because I thought that animals will gonna be injured or something like that."

Simba just laugh and he replied, "That's how animals do when presentations of the next heir comes. And also, why?"  
Jan Mark said, "Because that always reminded me every time I go to a metal concert. There's mosh pit and people are thrashing and moshing around but it was fun."

Simba asked, "What's a moshing?"

Jan Mark replied, "Moshing is where a kind of dance, where people push each other. It commonly used in heavy metal concerts. I know that because I've been on concerts for years now."

After the conversation, everyone is asleep. Except for Jan Mark becuse he started vlogging about what happened.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _What's up guys. It's me Jan Mark. I decided to make a vlog about this because earlier this morning, there was a presentation of Simba's and Nala's new cub and I actually caught it on tape, which I will show right now. So, here it is._

[Footage of Kopa's presentation, which lasted for 2 hours.]

 _Yeah. I know. It's crazy. So, thank you so much for watching this video and I will see you all in the next video. GOODBYE._

After the shooting, Jan Mark uploaded it to YouTube but he actually needs to make another metal cover and this time, it's Slayer's Seasons In The Abyss (1990), so he took again his stuff, his guitars and everything and make a cover. After, he uploaded it to YouTube and he finally go back to sleep.

* * *

 **So, there you go. The first chapter of Metal Showtime 2: Kopa's Reign. This one will probably have more chapters that the last one because we still have Kiara's and Kion's birth, The Lion Guard and of course, when they grown up. And this is just the beginning.**

 **Also, I've decided to make this one rated T because I'm still 13 and the first one is rated M and I've also decided to make this one a little-bit more teen friendly so no sex scenes here. Even though, there still swear words here. So, still rated T.**

 **The reason why the first one will never seen to the very public is because again, the first one was rated M and it's only been viewed for 1,100+ people as of August 2018. You can checked it out. However, since that first one is rated M, be cautious and it's for mature content because there was a sex scene in there. So again be cautious.**

 **Anyways guys, thank you so much for reading this first chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter**

 **PEACE.**


	2. Kopa's New Friend and The Birth Of Kiara

**Finally, the chapter 2 of this story.**

 **It still has languages...**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

(2 Months later...)

Everything was just normal. The sun rises and the animals in the Pridelands are doing their roles as always and Jan Mark is doing his job as a metal guitarist. Then, Kopa goes outside Pride Rock and he's ready to play outside.

"Hey, mom. Can I go to the water hole?", Kopa said to his mom, Nala.

Nala replied, "Ok son, you can. But, be back by night and be careful."

His said, "Ok, mom. Bye."

As Kopa walks through the waterhole, Rafiki come to him and said, "Kopa, listen to your mother. I don't talk to anyone if you do harmful things that will happen to you."

Kopa just said, "Okay."

Then, he finally reached to the waterhole and playing with water. A half an hour later, he felt bored and he decided to take a nap on a piece of wood that was there to cross to the other side of Pridelands. Then, minutes later, he slipped, causing him to be awake and falling under the water. He thought that he will get drowned, until he was saved by a young lioness cub. Kopa was finally awake and he was back in Pridelands.

"Huh? What happened?", Kopa said, didn't remember anything after that.

Then, the young lioness cub replied, "I saved you from drowning."

Kopa was surprise to know that some strangers saved him. He blushes and said, "Thanks. What's your name?"

She replied, "Hi, I'm Vitani and you're prince Kopa."

Kopa was shocked to learn that somebody he don't know, knows him, without knowing him that she knows him. (TRY TO SAY THAT 5 TIMES FAST!)

"How did you-", Kopa said, before Vitani splash water, hitting him.

"HEY!", Kopa said.

Vitani said, "What? Scared of little water?"

So, Kopa had decided to join in and have some fun. Later, as night comes, Kopa and Vitani stopped playing and said, "Well, I have to go."

Kopa replied, "Ok, bye."

So, he returns to Pride Rock, to hear the news. His dad, Simba nudged Nala with his muzzle, in tears of joy.

"Dad, Mom. What's wrong? And why you too are crying?", Kopa said, confused.

Simba replied, " We're not sad. We're in very joy right now because we had great news for you."

Kopa said, "Really? What is it?"

Nala replied, "You're gonna a be a big brother soon."

"Are you gonna have a new baby, mom?", Kopa said.

"Yes. You're gonna be big brother.", Simba said.

Kopa said, "Congratulations, Mom and Dad." He then nudges his mom later on.

* * *

(Few Months Later...)

Everything was normal. Kopa is playing with Vitani and Jan Mark is still focusing on his YouTube vlogs. Until, Nala felt the so much pain lately that she was taken to labor and was accompanied by Jan Mark. Simba, outside was feeling anxiety but keeping his cool, Later, Nala gives one more push and the cub was born. Jan Mark then put his camera on and make this vlog.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _What's up guys. It's me, Jan Mark. Today, I'm gonna show you probably the cutest video I've ever done. So earlier, I took Queen Nala, the one you see in my back, gave birth to her second cub. And it's a girl. So Nala, what name did you give to the cub?_

"I would name her, Kiara." Nala said, didn't know she was shown on camera.

 _Alright then. I'm gonna call Simba tell this one out._

So, Jan Mark call Simba and sees his daughter for the first time.

 _So Simba, Nala already named the cub and she named her Kiara._

"Wow. Its perfect." Simba said, also didn't know that he was shown on camera.

 _Alright then, I present you all, Kiara._

(He then got out of the labor.)

 _So guys, I hope you enjoyed this video and also, thank you so much for 20 million subscribers and I will see you all next time. PEACE._

He then uploaded it to YouTube and already prepared for the next day, the presentation to the public. Jan Mark thought to himself, "This will be the same fucking thing that happened during Kopa's presentation. I guess I'll be prepared for the next day."

* * *

 **So, there you go. The chapter 2 of this story. I hope you enjoy this one. So, for those who was confused, I use italic when I will gonna make a vlog (in this story).**

 **Anyways, I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE.**


	3. Kiara's Presentation

**The chapter 3 of this story.**

 **Still has languages... (not a lot)**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

The next day, the sun rises and animals are ready to go to Pride Rock to witness the new daughter of Simba and Nala. Mufasa was watching from the sky, giving a wind of approval to Rafiki and to the animals. Simba is outside while Nala is with her daughter, Kiara. Rafiki then appears and go their daughter, put the coconut oil unto her head and holds Kiara up to the edge of Pride Rock for the animals to see the newly born princess. Every animal, elephants, giraffes, zebras, hippopotamus, every one was cheering and Simba and Nala are blown by the wind from the approval of Mufasa. Jan Mark was watching the animals cheering and he always compare from the time he went from a Metallica concert back in 2004. Also, Jan Mark captured everything that was happened during the presentation.

He thought, "I cannot believe I always compare to the time I most pit at a Metallica concert back in 2004."

After the presentation, everything was back to normal and ready to sleep.

Timon tell to Jan Mark, "Man, are you supposed to be asleep?"

Jan Mark replied, "I'm doing something that is definitely none of your business. Ok?"

Timon said, "Okay."

So, Timon went to sleep but Jan Mark can't due to his sugar addiction, he can't be asleep at around 9:00 to 11:58 PM in the night. So, he decided to pass the time by going to his van, go somewhere that can't be heard by Simba and his wife and his kids, took his favorite guitar, the Gibson Flying V, took his cameras, and starts playing Creeping Death. After that, the time still not at the time where Jan Mark is going to sleep, so Jan Mark continues to play, move and sing thrash metal songs. After that, he decided to go to YouTube and see what everone is doing. He was shocked to learn that all of the videos of him playing live at Pridelands and Kiara's birth has more that 500 million views. He decided to make vlog about this and for his future.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _What's up guys, It's me, Jan Mark D. Gestuveo. Wow, I was shocked that the videos I uploaded nowadays have more than a half billion views. Thank you so much for that and also, I have to say this, I will gonna make more of this for your entertainment until when someone will decided to rescue me to go back home. And I will show you all of the family and friends of King Simba, who was preceded by Mufasa, who was murdered by his brother to take the throne until Simba comes and takes the crown._

 _(Inside Pride Rock...)_

 _I will say this quietly to make sure that no one is awake during I do this. Okay, the lion over there, that is King Simba. Behind him, is his wife and queen, Nala and behind them is their cubs, the older is Kopa and that newly born cub right there was named Kiara. The ones who was in my back was their friends, Pumbaa, the warthog and Timon, the meerkat and I will go out side._

As Jan Mark got outside of Pride Rock, Kiara began to cry and everyone woke up.

 _Shit. I gotta go now. Shit._

He successfully got out of Pride Rock and continues vlogging.

 _Wow, that was so fucking close and I almost got caught making a vlog. Anyways, thank you so much for watching this video and I'm still shocked that my Pridelands videos has more than half a billion views. And I will see you all in the next video. PEACE._

Jan Mark then returns to his van, and uploaded all of his covers he just did earlier and his vlog to YouTube. He then, returns to Pride Rock, safely and quietly and see Kiara finally is asleep and it is now 12:00 midnight and he finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **So, there you go, the chapter 3 of this story. I hope you enjoy reading this one. Also, after this chapter, my schedule for writing the next one will probably gonna be longer because I had school tomorrow. Anyways, thank you for reading this and please review this one and I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **PEACE.**


	4. Kiara's New Friend

**Wow, sorry for the long waited of this one.**

 **No languages on this one...**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

(Few months later...)

As the sun rises, Kiara already want to go outside to play. Then, Simba comes and stop Kiara.

"Daddy. Let go." Kiara said to him.

Simba just said, "Now, you have to stay careful."

Then, Kopa came outside and also want to play outside.

"Dad, can I go out and play with Kiara?", Kopa said.

Then, both Kiara and Kion said, "Please?"

Simba think about that for a moment and he finally said, "Okay. You can go now."

Both Kopa and Kiara ran and ready to go and play.

Simba said to them, "And kids, stay on the path I've marked for you."

Then, Nala comes and nudges Simba and said, "Oh, Simba. Who does they remind of?"

Simba was confused and clueless, "Huh? What?" Then, Simba realized it was Nala and asked, "Who?"

Nala chuckled and said, "They're just like us when we're young."

Simba said, "Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?"

Nala then tackles Simba and puts him on his back and said with a bit of seduction, "You mean the danger YOU put us in?"

Both of them nuzzles and Nala said, "They'll be fine."

And with that, Nala goes back inside the Pride Rock, Simba has something to do with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Timon, Pumbaa. Can you come here?", Simba said.

Timon greeted him, "Good morning, you majesty."

Simba said to them, "I want you to keep my kids safe. You know they're always energetic."

Timon replied, "Don't worry, Simba. We'll guard them like a stink of a warthog."

Pumbaa argued, "HEY!"

Timon just said, "C'mon. It's a hard truth, dude. Think about it."

Simba said, "Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger are lurking out behind ever rock."

And with that, both Timon and Pumbaa do their job to guard them secretly.

 _(Meanwhile)_

Kopa and Kiara ran far away until they go far and finally achieve what they're actually going to.

"Woah. The Outlands." Kiara said.

Kopa said, "Hmm.. Okay. We can go there but for a few minutes and we need to go home."

And with that said, Kopa and Kiara reached the Outlands. Kopa successfully landed, looking for Vitani while Kiara trips and hit another cub. The cub then growled to her and said, "Who are you, Pridelander?" He continued to threatened her up until curiosity got the best of him.

"What are you doing here?", The cub said.

Kiara said, "My dad said to never turn your head back on an Outsider."

The cub said in a mocking tone, "You always do what Daddy say?"

Kiara said, "No."

The cub said it again in a mocking one, "Bet you do. Bet you are Daddy's little girl." He laughed and added while, "An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I taken care of myself."

Kiara follows him and said, "Oh really? Cool."

Crocodiles came and ready to eat her but Kiara noticed it and escape the crocodile's teeth. Both Kiara and the cub escapes the lake and back at the very edge of the Pridelands.

Kiara actually blused and said, "Wow. You're so brave. What's your name?"

The cub finally answers his name and said, "You're brave too. My name is Kovu."

Kiara said, "I'm Kiara."

After a while, she tagged Kovu though, he stay silent.

Kiara said to Kovu, "What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

So, Kovu decided to join in. But after Kovu growls, Simba roars and after Kovu's "mother", Zira, roars back.

Simba asked her, aggressively, "What are you doing here? You and your followers are banish from the Pridelands."

Zira said, "Oh. Have you ever meet my son, Kovu. He will be the next king of this generation."

Simba said, again in an aggressive tone, " You know the penalty for returning from the Pridelands."

Zira said to him back, "But the child does not. However, if you need a pound of flesh? Here." She then push Kovu but Simba refused and said, "Take him and get out. We're done here." So then, he picked Kiara while Zira picked Kovu as they go back.

 _(Meanwhile)_

As Kopa and Vitani play together, both Vitani and Kopa both had a crush to each other and as Zira approaches from far away, Vitani said, "Kopa, I think you need to go now."

Kopa asked, "Why?"

Vitani said, "My mom is here. We'll be in trouble."

So, Kopa said, "Goodbye." But as he tripped, he accidentally kissed her on the cheek and he ran away, leaving her blushing hard.

As Kopa returned, Simba asked, in a bit of a protectiveness on his tone, "Kopa, where have you been?"

Kopa answered, "I play with my friends from not too far from the Pridelands."

Simba said, "It's okay. As long as you're safe, it's okay for me. You need to go to sleep."

Kopa just simply said, "Okay, dad."

 _(Meanwhile in the Outlands)_

Zira asked Vitani with a bit of aggressiveness of her tone, "Vitani, where have you been?"

Vitani said, with confidence of her tone to make sure Zira don't know she was actually doing something, "I was doing something and going out."

Zira then turns to Kovu, "Kovu, what we're you doing?"

Kovu answered, "Nothing."

Zira asked Kovu with aggressiveness, "Who made us Outsiders?"

Kovu answered, "Simba."

Zira asked him again, "Who killed Scar?"

Kovu answered the same answer and he added, "I'm sorry, mom. She didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be-"

Zira interrupted him and continued, "FRIENDS?" She added, "You thought you can go with his daughter and Simba will accept you with open arms? What an idea." She realized something and said, "Wow. What a brilliant idea. I'm so proud of you."

Then, as both Kovu and Zira goes inside their home, Zira make Kovu sleep and sing lullaby that could make him a bloody king she want him to be and after, all of them go to sleep.

 _What Zira didn't know is that it would be the most regretting thing that she could done._

* * *

 **So, there you go. The chapter 4 of this story. It took me long hours to finish this one so I hope you enjoy this and also review this one and I will see you all in the next chapter.** _  
_

 **PEACE.**


	5. Just A Normal Day In The Pridelands

**The chapter 5 of this story.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

(The next day)

As the sun rises, the day goes normal. Jan Mark decided to go somewhere else with his camera to vlog.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _What's up guys. It's me, Jan Mark. And today, I've decided to make things change for the Pride Rock. I've decided to take all my CCTV I had my bag for the past 5 years and put up and study all the behavior of the lions inside the Pride Rock and outside where you can see the Pridelands but don't worry. If someone had do inappropriate stuff in private while my CCTV is on, I will turn it off by alerting me if there's something like inappropriate things like doing something in private. So. I will do it now._

After for 2 hours of preparing and installing, Jan Mark set things up and ready to go.

 _So there you go, I've set up everything now. I have do this secretly and I finally done it. What a hard job to do. And I will see you all in CCTV and of course, in the next video. Bye._

(Meanwhile)

Jan Mark ran to his secret CCTV studio to know everything what happened in Pride Rock and outside in the Pridelands that it can capture everything from 100 meters away from the source. When 34 minutes later, Simba and Nala came inside while Kiara and Kopa are playing outside.

"Wait. Nala, what are we doing here?" Simba asked, confused.

"You know what I'm gonna do with a strong and handsome lion when all alone." Nala replied, with lust on her voice.

Simba finally realized what Nala wanted. So lean into it, kissing her seductively and ready to do it. Jan Mark while seeing it with his eyes what Simba and Nala do, decided to turn off the CCTV so he will not gonna be disgusted. And after 2 hours, the fun that Simba and Nala had, finally been completed and decided to go outside with their kids. So he turn it back on.

"I hope this will be the last time they will do anything like that because she can't just have fun with her husband and king several times like that." Jan Mark said with concerned tone.

(Hours later)

As night comes by, All of the animals in the Pride Lands are asleep. Except for Jan Mark. His guitar covers that always happening at the middle of night and nowhere became his most favorite hobby. So, he go somewhere that can't be seen by the animals nor hear what he want to cover and it worked for him and the past 4 years now. He covered Black Sabbath songs, Metallica songs and Megadeth songs for over 2 hours without noise in the Pride Lands nor in Pride Rock. After that, he go back in Pride Rock and ready to fall asleep.

* * *

 **So. There you go. The chapter 5 of this fanfiction story. (sort of because I mention some real metal bands) I'm very, very sorry for your long patience between the last two chapters. I have problems in my life. I am struggling to keep my first honor secured or else my father will punish me because I held being the first honor kid/teen for almost ten years. (Except when I'm in the sixth grade where I become Salutatorian) And what's worse, my mother whom I always loved, died back in October 2. So again, I'm sorry for your long patience and I hope you understand me for this.**

 **And I will see you all in the next chapter**

 **PEACE.**


	6. The Announcement and The Birth Of Kion

**FINALLY, The part 6 of this story.**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

(3 Weeks Later)

Everything is fine until Nala hasn't even move a little bit. Simba was a little bit concerned and stays on his mate.

"Nala, are you okay?" Simba said.

Nala said, "I'm more than fine. I'm pregnant."

Simba was filled with joy and excitement at the time Nala said that. It was too much (I think) that Jan Mark was confused.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?" Jan Mark said.

Simba said, "Nala is pregnant again."

Jan Mark was more shocked than joy due to the fact that he was always the doctor and he hates being the doctor all the time due to the fact that Rafiki always relaxing by the time Jan Mark was in.

Jan Mark thought to himself, "Well shit, since Rafiki was busy for the next 10 months, I guess I'm gonna do it myself. *sighs* Fuck my life."

(Meanwhile)

Kopa and Vitani finally decided to confess their relationship to one another.

"Kopa, I had things to say." Vitani said.

"Well, what is it?" Kopa said.

Vitani started to blush and she nuzzles him saying, "Kopa, I like you so much since we met."

Kopa even blushed and said, "I like you too."

Jan Mark saw this and he was more fascinated by it and he swear that he will never tell things to anybody else other than himself and the two only until when they're now adults.

The two both continue this and they enjoying it, lasting for over 30 minutes while Jan Mark was watching the entire thing.

"Alright Kopa, see you later." Vitani said.

"You too, Vitani." Kopa said with a lick on her cheek.

Vitani decided to do the same thing and leaves.

(Later)

Kopa return to Pride Rock and Jan Mark was there.

"Kopa, we need to talk." Jan Mark said.

"Okay." Kopa said.

So they begin to talk and Jan Mark said, "I know what happened earlier with Vitani."

Kopa was shocked and said, "HOW DO YOU KNOW IT?!"

Jan Mark just said, "Geez, just calm the f down. Look I know what that was because I also suffered from that even though we're now bf and gf. I promise to you that I will not tell this to both of your parents and we will keep this a secret. Okay?"

Kopa said, "Okay."

So, Kopa returned and Simba said, "Kopa, where have you been?"

Kopa just said, "I just having fun in the waterhole."

Jan Mark interrupt Simba and he said, "Dude, I was there too and that what we did. *wink*"

So Simba just said, "Okay."

Kopa see his mother, Nala laying down and said, "Hi, mom."

Nala said, "Hi sweetie. How's your trip?"

Kopa was about to say what happened but again, Jan Mark interrupt her and said, "We're just having fun for hours and that's what happens."

Nala just said, "Okay. And I got news for you, Kopa."

Kopa said, "What is it, mom?"  
Nala said, "You're gonna have a little brother or sister again."

Kopa was happy because he gets to have another sibling so that he and Kiara will never be alone.

"Congratulations, mom." Kopa said, nuzzling his mom.

Jan Mark was both annoyed and happy and thought to himself, "*sighs* I guess I will be their doctor. Fuck my life."

(Later at night)

Everyone was ready to fall asleep while Jan Mark took the camera outside of Pride Rock and started filming.

 **Jan Mark on camera:**

 _What's up guys, It's me Jan Mark and today, I decided to film this that today, I have learned that Nala is pregnant again with her third cub. And what's worse, I will be their doctor. The reason for this is that, Rafiki was having a break and I will his sub. *sighs* Screw this. Anyways, I will see you again int he next video._

 _PEACE._

Jan Mark uploaded it and falls asleep later.

(Months later)

The time has come and Nala was in labor and Jan Mark is helping to take the cub away from Nala's womb. Simba, Kopa and Kiara was outside.

Nala was pushing so hard that it took 1 hour to take the cub away and the result, Nala gave birth to a male cub. Jan Mark was holding him and he starts crying and Jan Mark starts to clean him up.

"What is it?" Nala said.

"It's a boy. Congratulations." Jan Mark said, with a little bit of a sarcastic tone to it.

He later tells it to Simba and to the two siblings. Kopa was happy to learn that it's a boy and Kiara was not.

"So Simba and Nala, what's the name your cub?" Jan Mark said.

They both think names that will fit in him and they got one.

"Welcome to the world, Kion." Simba and Nala said while the cub stays asleep in his mother's paws.

Jan Mark knows what will happen later and he thought to himself, "Later will be another action going on representing me on every metal concert I go the past. *sighs*"

* * *

 **So there you go. The chapter 6 of this story. I finally complete this one. This took me almost a month to finish this because I'm busy in my life and I finally done. I have also decided to make the next chapter now.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this and I will see you in another chapter.**

 **PEACE.**


	7. Kion's Presentation and Metal Showtime 4

**The chapter 7 of this story.**

 **Another metal showtime...**

 **ENJOY.**

* * *

(Later)

The day has come and Kion's presentation is ready. The animals was there, Simba and Nala was there and the two siblings and even Jan Mark was there too and of course, Timon and Pumbaa. But don't forget about Zazu.

Later, Rafiki finally came and see the cub for the first time (Due to the fact that Rafiki wasn't in during Nala's giving birth to Kion.)

"Oh, look at the little cub? What's his name?" Rafiki asked to Nala.

Nala said, "We named him Kion."

Rafiki said, "Good name for him." He broke the coconut, the the oil into Kion's forehead, put sand to him and sneezes, causing Simba and Nala to aww and nuzzles to each other. Rafiki holds the cub, walks in and he hold the cub up and the animals were cheering loudly and Jan Mark cannot stop thinking about every metal concert he was in from 1999 to 2006. Then, the clouds are open and see the face of Mufasa, giving them the wind of wisdom, love, and happiness.

Jan Mark thought to himself once again, "*sighs* Yep. Once again, I can't stop thinking about it but it was good times."

Then hours later, Simba notice something odd around Pride Rock. He sees guitars, amps and everything that represent a concert. That's because earlier, Jan Mark was awake, put everything in and ready to go.

(Earlier)

Jan Mark was setting everyhting up quietly and a complete success.

Jan Mark said, "No one will know my surprise to them. Time to be a metal militia and metal up your ass."

(Now)

Jan Mark was plugging in and said to the animals, shouthing, "METAL UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!" and he starts playing Metallica's Battery (1986)

Lyrics:

[Verse 1]:

Lashing out the action, returning the reaction

Weak are ripped and torn away

Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower

Battery is here to stay.

[Chorus]

Smashing through the boundaries, lunacy has found me

Cannot kill the BATTERY

Pounding out the aggression, turning to obsession

Cannot kill the BATTERY

Cannot kill the family, Battery has found in me

BATTERY

BATTERY

[Verse 2]

Crushing all decievers, mashing non-believers

Never-ending potency

Hungry violence-seeker, feeding off the weeker

Breeding on insanty

[Chorus]

Smashing through the boundaries, Lunacy has found me

Cannot kill the BATTERY

Pounding out the aggression, turning to obsession

Cannot kill the BATTERY

Cannot kill the family, Battery has found in me

BATTERY

BATTERY

[Interlude, The Solo]

[Verse 3]

Circle of destruction, hammer comes crushing

Powerhouse of energy

Whipping up a fury, dominating flurry

We create the battery

[Chorus]

Smashing through the boundaries, lunacy has found me

Cannot kill the BATTERY

Pounding out the aggression, turning to obsession

Cannot kill The BATTERY

Cannot kill the family, Battery has found in me

BATTERY

BATTERY

BATTERY

FUCKING BATTERY

[Song Ends]

Eveyone was shocked that this must be also at the presentation but everyone notice it and they cheer up instead.

(Later at night)

Simba said to Jan Mark, "What was that? That was totally unexpected."  
Jan Mark just said, "I don't want the presentation of cubs to be the same over and over again. So, I've decided to add a song in the presentation of Kion and it worked.

After that, everyone was fell asleep.

* * *

 **So there you go, the chapter 7 of this story. I decided to do this now because I will gonna take another break from this story once again but that dosen't mean I will go and stop doing this story. I will continue doing this until when the story ends and it will stops. So, there still about Kopa and Vitani confessing their love to one another, Kiara to Kovu, Kion and The Lion Guard.**

 **So anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and make sure to review and I will see you all the next chapter.**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
